So What
by Asian.Peace
Summary: What happens when Kagome hears rumors about her boyfriend with other girls? KagsxBan. R&R.


Hey! Im back again. I finished my second story. Hope you like it. R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own any Inuyasha characters even though I can imagine I do.

Don't say anything. Let me enjoy this moment. …………… okay, to the story.

So What

They say he do a little of this

He do a little of that

He's always in drama, and I heard

He ain't nothing but a pimp

He got a lot of chicks

He's always in the club

And they say he think he's slick

He got a lot of chips

He's so messed up, I heard

He's been locked up

Find Somebody else

He ain't nothing but a thug

So what

So what

So what

So what

Kagome walked down the sidewalk to the store. She hoped that no one from her school decided that they coincidentally needed to go to the mall at 11 at night. Unfortunately, when she got to the center of the mall, she heard someone calling her.

"Kagome!"

She turned to see Sango coming towards her. Kagome cursed under her breath before answering Sango.

"Hey Sango. What's up?" Kagome asked as she jogged over to Sango.

"Did you hear what Bankotsu did at the club last night?" Sango asked Kagome.

"No" Kagome answered.

"Well a lot of people saw him go to a private room with a ton of chicks following him. They said that they only came out just now." Sango said in a rush.

Kagome sighed. She was tired of everyone telling her what Bankotsu does and where he is.

And they say I'm a nigga, I'm a thug, I'm a freak

I got a different girl every day of the week

You too smart to

You'd be a dummy to believe

That stuff that you heard

That they say about me

They say I done this

They said I done that

But all of it's fiction none of it's facts

But you don't be hearing that about your love

You let it go in one ear and out the otherT

he he say, she say, they say, I heard

The beef ain't, we can't let it get on our nerves

She miserable, she just want you to be

Like her misery needs company

So don't listen to that vine of grapes there

Nothing but liars hating there

I bet they wouldn't mind trading places

With you by my side in my Mercedes

"I gotta go. I'll talk to you later, alright Sango?" Kagome said, not waiting for Sango's answer.

She headed to her car outside the parking lot. She saw a blue Mercedes parked next to her car. She smiled when she saw who was in the car. He came out and walked out to her.

"Hello Kagome" Bankotsu said, taking her into his arms.

"Hey their boyfriend" Kagome said, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. " Where did you come from?"

"Home. Why do you ask?" Bankotsu asked giving a small smirk.

So Kagome told him what Sango had told her about him. Bankotsu gave a small laugh.

"And you believe her?" he asked, tightening his grip around her torso.

They say he do a little of this

He do a little of that

He's always in drama, and I heard

He ain't nothing but a pimp

He got a lot of chicks

He's always in the club

And they say he think he's slick

He got a lot of chips

He's so messed up, I heard

He's been locked up

Find Somebody else

He ain't nothing but a thug

So what

So what

So what

So what

Kagome blushed. "It's just that someone said Kikyou was starting the rumors and I wanted to know for sure."

"Your cousin?" Bankotsu asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Yeah," Kagome said, wrapping her arms around his neck and placing her head on his chest. "To be honest, I had believed her for a while."

He kissed the top of her head. "S'okay. I would believe my cousin too." He said. "As long as we're being truthful, I want to tell you why I went to jail." He paused. " I stole some lady's purse and took her wallet. I was accused of identity theft."

Kagome giggled at the thought. "But your identity is better than anyone's"

Mo' money mo' problems

Life of a legend

Haters throw salt like rice on a wedding

So what, that's your cousin

That don't mean nothing

Her like missing in a tight of affection

You get, you just blind to the facts

See the lies, just obvious drives for attention

You to the fine just supply your suspicious

But listen, say you love me

Gotta trust me

Why you stress this high school mess

Break up never, they just jealous

Drama for your mama, mean mug for your brother

I'm the author of the book nigga judge by the cover,

yesI-I been to jail, yesI-I'm grinding for real and

I'm positive, they talking negative pimp

They hate to see you doing better then them, so

"Do you still believe them" Bankotsu asked, rubbing small circles on the small of her back.

"No. I trust you though" She answered.

"That's good" he said. "What does your family think about you dating me?"

"They think I'm crazy to have fallen in love with you" she answered, lifting her head up from his chest and giving him a bright smile.

"Why is that?" He asked her.

"They think you should be more of a gentleman and live in mansions instead of out on the streets." Kagome answered. "And you know what I tell them?"

"What?" Bankotsu said, leading her to his car.

" I tell them what you would do for me and what I would do for you and that I don't care what you think about my boyfriend."

"Huh" Bankotsu said in thought. "That's interesting."

Some people don't like it

'Cause you hang out in the streets

But your my boyfriend

You've always been there for me

This love is serious

No matter what people think

I'm gon' be here for you

And I don't care what they say

Some people don't like it

'Cause you hang out in the streets

But your my boyfriend

You've always been there for me

I like the thug in you

No matter what people think

I'm gon' be here for you

And I don't care what they say

"So" Bankotsu said as he started up his car. " Do you want to go home or would you rather go out with me to an early breakfast?"

Kagome smiled. "I think that's a no brainer."

Bankotsu smiled as he pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards the closest Ihop around.


End file.
